


My Sweet (Fake) Valentine

by psc07



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:15:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23460853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psc07/pseuds/psc07
Summary: Aquela em que James Sirius enche o saco de Rose Weasley por ela não ter encontro para Hogsmead no Dia dos Namorados que ela pede para Scorpius fingir que é namorado dela.
Kudos: 1





	My Sweet (Fake) Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> Olá, pessoal! Dessa vez não estou trazendo Jily! Essa fanfic é todinha para Lari! Ela que me fez escrever New Gen pela primeira vez na minha vida, e devo dizer que gostei muito!  
> Também preciso dedicar para Soph, que me ajudou do início ao fim no processo de criação.  
> Espero que gostem!!!

Rose estava chateada. Isso era óbvio: o rosto fechado e cara de poucos amigos já dizia tudo.

O modo como ela se jogou no sofá do Salão Comunal da Grifinória também.

Mas Rose não era a única insatisfeita naquele dia frio. Quase todos os alunos do terceiro ano para cima tinham a mesma coisa em mente: a  _ porcaria _ da nevasca.

Não que um punhado de neve e temperaturas com duas casas negativas fossem abalar o ânimo deles, nada disso.

O problema era que A Era do Gelo – Edição 2021 acabara adiando primeiro passeio de Hogsmead do ano.

E  _ isso _ os alunos não aceitaram de bom grado.

Apesar de muita reclamação, McGonagall foi irredutível.

-Não me importo em ver vocês resmungando se isso significa que todos manterão 20 dedos e um nariz no final do dia – Ela dissera logo após o anúncio e o burburinho ter surgido.

-Ela  _ não _ pode garantir que todos manteremos 20 dedos e um nariz mesmo sem ir para Hogsmead – Rose ouviu James comentando.

Como habitual, ela revirou os olhos para o comentário do primo.

-O passeio será realizado numa data mais propícia – McGonagall finalizara.

Então, sim, ela estava chateada, e com motivo.

-Weasley!

Rose teve que se segurar para não gemer de frustração.

-Nós somos  _ primos _ – Ela respondeu – Você pode me chamar pelo meu nome, sabe?

James sorriu.

-Mas onde estaria a graça se te chamar pelo seu nome não te irrita? – Ele perguntou, deitando no sofá com a cabeça no colo de Rose.

-Quem deixou você se deitar em mim? – Ela perguntou com uma sobrancelha erguida.

-Nós somos  _ primos _ – Ele replicou, e depois riu – Por que tão irritada?

-Pelo mesmo motivo de todo mundo – Ela retrucou, recostando a cabeça no sofá de olhos fechados e rezando para aparecer alguém que tirasse James dali.

-Ora, palito de fósforo, mas por que  _ você _ está tão chateada assim? Não é como se você tivesse um encontro para o Dia dos Namorados – James debochou.

Era incrível como mesmo após 15 anos de convivência, James Sirius ainda a irritava. Hagrid dizia que ele era a mistura perfeita dos dois homens que foram homenageados pelo nome – com um quê de seus tios Fred e George. 

Ela achava que ele era a mistura perfeita entre insuportável e inconveniente.

Então Rose preferiu simplesmente ignorar o primo e fingir que ele não falara nada.

James riu e cutucou o rosto de Rose.

-Dá para parar? – Ela rosnou.

-Ah, priminha, não desconta em mim a sua frustração de não ter um namoradinho pra tio Ron afugentar – Ele provocou fazendo beicinho.

Ela adoraria dar um soco no beicinho.

James deve ter percebido, pois rapidamente retirou sua cabeça das pernas de Rose e se sentou no sofá, passando o braço pelo encosto do lugar que ela ocupava.

-Vai ficar tudo bem, Fogueirinha – Ele disse, fazendo carinho no ombro dela – Um dia alguém vai te chamar para um encontro, e assim que você conseguir a liberação para fazer visita num hospital psiquiátrico, poderá–

Exatamente o que ela poderia fazer, Rose nunca chegou a descobrir; ao ouvir “hospital psiquiátrico”, atingiu o primo com o tapa mais forte que conseguiu desferir, com resultado pouco satisfatório – James gargalhou ao invés de gritar de dor.

-Primeiro, quem disse que eu não teria um encontro? – Rose começou, mas foi interrompida.

-Você não tem um encontro – James disse.

-… segundo, como você sabe o que é um hospital psiquiátrico?

-Do mesmo jeito que você – Ele respondeu. Rose ergueu uma sobrancelha.

-Seus avós falaram sobre hospitais psiquiátricos? – Ela desafiou. James revirou os olhos.

-Que indelicadeza, Weasley. Meus avós estão  _ mortos _ .

-Apenas metade deles – Rose ressaltou.

-Fale isso para meu pai.

-Você é  _ impossível _ , James Sirius – Ela disse, frustrada.

-Ah, olha o que eu disse sobre descontar sua falta de encontro em mim! – James falou, dando um peteleco nela.

-Quem disse que eu não tenho um encontro?! – Ela repetiu, rezando para ele não comprar o blefe.

-Foguinho, você  _ não _ tem um encontro. Eu sei dessas coisas – Ele respondeu num tom condescendente. Rose deu de ombros e se levantou.

-Acredito no que quiser,  _ Potter _ – Ela replicou, indo para o dormitório feminino.

-Para de mentir, garota – James falou, mas ela não se virou – Quem é o azarado? Rose! Rose!

***

A verdade é que James Sirius Potter sempre fora uma pedra no sapato de Rose. E de Hugo. E de Albus Severus. E de Lily Luna.

Ele era o primo chato, que fazia tudo que fosse possível para irritar todos ao redor.

Ele tinha ficado menos chato recentemente, principalmente com Lily Luna, mas aparentemente achava hilário a reação de Rose às suas abordagens.

Nesses momentos, Rose geralmente buscava apoio de Albus Severus, que, ao contrário de seu irmão, era agradável. O único problema era que o primo favorito fazia parte de outra casa, então ela nem sempre encontrava com ele.

Especificamente naquele dia, ela sabia que Albus estaria na biblioteca estudando com Scorpius. 

Ela sorriu enquanto caminhava para o local. A reação de seu pai toda vez que ela mencionava o Malfoy mais novo era inesquecível.

-Ronald, pare de besteira – Sua mãe ralhara – Hogwarts foi há muitos anos atrás. Confie no julgamento de sua filha. Se ela diz que Scorpius é um bom amigo, então eu acredito que seja.

-Hermione, é um  _ Malfoy _ . Minha filha, com um  _ Malfoy _ ! Eu não confio no pirralho – Ele retrucou.

-Bem, não seria a primeira vez que erra nisso, certo? – Ela falou, cruzando os braços.

Tia Ginny tossira para disfarçar mal a palavra “Viktor”, e seu pai, o rosto vermelho, se voltara para a irmã resmungando.

-Eu tinha  _ motivos _ , não tinha?!

Algo na risada de tio Harry e tia Ginny fez Rose perceber que aquela briga duraria muito tempo.

E,com o apoio da mãe, Rose seguiu com sua amizade: os dois Sonserinos e a Grifinória.

Scorpius realmente era um bom amigo – mesmo que parecesse mimado às vezes. Mas ela não julgava tanto, porque sabia que ela mesma era um pouco mimada.

Para sua surpresa, contudo, Albus não estava na biblioteca: apenas Scorpius estava lá.

-Hey, Malfoy – Ela cumprimentou, se jogando ao lado dele. Scorpius ergueu as sobrancelhas.

-Rose. Você parece… irritada.

Ela revirou os olhos. 

-É porque eu  _ estou _ . 

-É por causa do passeio cancelado? – Ele perguntou.

-Também. Mas aí meu  _ querido primo _ me irritou ainda mais – Rose explicou. Scorpius suspirou.

-Seu relacionamento com James Sirius é…

-Inexistente?

-Eu ia dizer  _ estranho _ . Você vive reclamando dele, mas se  _ eu _ falo mal, você acha ruim – Scorpius ponderou. Rose franziu o cenho.

-Claro. Isso é família, bobinho – Ela disse – Você também reclama de mim e de Albus, mas tenho certeza que defende quando falam da gente.

Scorpius travou por alguns segundos e logo em seguida assentiu. Rose semicerrou os olhos, e Scorpius sorriu.

-Claro que eu defendo, Rosie – Ele replicou – Agora fala. O que ele fez dessa vez?

-Além de ser o insuportável de sempre? Insinuou que seria  _ impossível _ eu ter um encontro no Dia dos Namorados. – Scorpius ergueu as sobrancelhas – Como se eu fosse uma… uma  _ criança _ , ou horrorosa. Rá! Ele só é  _ dois _ anos mais velho. E eu não sou horrorosa, certo?

Scorpius engoliu em seco e corou – sua pele era tão alva quanto a do pai, tornando claro seu desconforto.

-Ah, er, claro que não, Rose. De jeito nenhum.

Rose suspirou.

-Claro que você pode só estar dizendo isso porque é meu amigo – Ela disse, deitando a cabeça na mesa.

-Hey, nada disso – Scorpius disse, colocando uma mão no ombro dela – Você não é horrorosa. Longe disso.

-Mas ele está certo, sabe. Ninguém me chamou.

-Isso é porque todos os garotos têm medo – Scorpius explicou, fazendo Rose olhar para ele e cruzar os braços – Seu intelecto é intimidante. 

Rose grunhiu.

-Que seja. Ele só iria acreditar se me visse com um namorado mesmo – Ela falou.

-Esquece James Sirius. Não faz bem ficar com raiva.

-É, você está certo…

Scorpius sorriu e voltou para sua lição.

-A não ser…

Scorpius tinha medo daquele tom.

-Nós podíamos dar uma lição naquele babaca – Rose disse contemplativamente.

-Ou apenas ignorá-lo – Scorpius sugeriu mais uma vez.

-Ele acha que eu não consigo um encontro… posso mostrar que ele está errado… na verdade,  _ nós _ podemos…

-Ah não. Eu não gosto desse tom.

Rose se virou para o garoto com as duas mãos unidas, implorando. 

Scorpius suspirou.

-Por favor, por favor! Eu te devo mil!

-O que você quer, Weasley?

-Finja ser meu namorado por um tempo!

Scorpius sabia que não iria conseguir fugir do pedido, mas fazia bem negar no início: queria uma caixa de chocolate.

-Claro que isso não vai dar certo, Rose – Ele negou logo de cara.

-Por que não daria?

- _ Quem _ vai acreditar que estamos namorando? – Scorpius perguntou.

-Hum, qualquer pessoa? – Rose respondeu como se fosse óbvio (o que, na opinião dela, era) – Nós somos amigos há séculos! Melhores amigos namoram as vezes! Veja meus pais!

Scorpius ainda não parecia muito convencido.

-Ninguém vai ficar fuçando muito, Scorp. Não somos tão populares assim – Rose continuou – Além do mais, só quem precisa acreditar de verdade é James Sirius. Então só precisamos  _ fingir _ mesmo na frente dele. 

-Você acha que ele iria acreditar só com isso? – Scorpius perguntou.

-Claro. Ele não é tão inteligente assim. – Rose disse, fazendo uma careta. Ela sabia que ele era, mas não queria dar o braço a torcer.

-O que eu ganho com essa farsa? – Scorpius perguntou num suspiro. Rose sorriu.

-Qualquer coisa! 

- _ Não _ fazer isso?

Ela estreitou os olhos e ele riu. Rose adorava quando ele expressava seu divertimento com sons além de um simples sorriso – não era fácil arrancar uma risada de Scorpius Malfoy.

-Ok, ok. Eu quero uma caixa daquele chocolate trouxa que sua mãe lhe manda.

-Twix? – Rose perguntou.

-Twix.

-Temos um acordo – Ela afirmou, sorrindo e estendendo a mão. Scorpius apertou e sacudiu, imitando o sorriso da amiga.

Ou melhor.

_ Namorada _ .

***

Rose nunca imaginou que a primeira vez que andaria de mãos dadas com um garoto em Hogwarts seria  _ Scorpius _ . 

Ou que seria um namoro falso.

Não que ela nunca tivesse beijado ninguém, nada disso. É só que… ela nunca tinha tido um relacionamento mais firme, apenas isso. Ela já tinha ido em encontros (e James Sirius sabia  _ muito bem _ disso, pois já interferira em mais de um).

Mas aquilo era uma novidade.

Scorpius, Deus abençoe, estava sendo ótimo. Ele levou uma flor para ela (não uma  _ rosa _ , já que nem ele nem ela gostava do clichê), carregou sua mochila e a esperou na porta da sala.

As pessoas que viam erguiam as sobrancelhas e davam de ombros: como Rose previra, nada muito fora do comum.

Mas eles sabiam que  _ uma _ pessoa não ia acreditar.

-Ok. Que droga é essa e por que vocês não me contaram? – Albus exigiu. Ele havia puxado os dois pela parte de trás das vestes até uma sala vazia no caminho do almoço.

-Er… surpresa? – Rose disse com um sorriso amarelo. Albus olhou para ela, os olhos verdes tão iguais ao do grande herói do mundo bruxo, mas que não faziam efeito nela.

Mas bastou um olhar para Scorpius e Albus sabia a verdade. Rose revirou os olhos enquanto o primo sorria.

-Você não durou  _ um _ minuto, Malfoy! – Rose reclamou.

-Eu– ah, mas…

-Tá, mas qual é o lance? – Albus perguntou. Ela suspirou, explicando a história – Hum. Justo. Apoio.

Rose ergueu as sobrancelhas.

-Sério? Pensei que fosse dizer que é idiotice e etc.

-Não deixa de ser idiotice, mas James merece uma lição

-Uma lição  _ falsa _ – Scorpius ressaltou.

-Que seja. Você não vai dedurar então, Al? – Rose perguntou, claramente esperançosa. O primo respirou fundo, e deu um sorrisinho para Scorpius.

-Não.  _ Mas _ vocês precisam fazer  _ muito _ mais para convencerem qualquer pessoa, principalmente meu irmão. Vocês não parecem muito namorados.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio.

-Bom, andando de mãos dadas, é um bom ponto. Mas… será preciso… mais esforço. Só digo isso – Albus falou –  _ Principalmente _ na frente de James. Agora  _ eu _ vou sair primeiro, e vocês esperam pra saírem juntos. Quem sabe alguém não acha que vocês estavam… bem.

Rose sentiu o rosto corando, e podia ver que Scorpius estava similar.

-Uh… o que acha que ele quis dizer com “mais”? – Rose perguntou. Scorpius fez uma careta. 

-Bem. Acho que mais demonstrações de afeto, talvez… – Scorpius disse, limpando a garganta – Você sabe. Abraços e tal.

-Ah. Isso é ok. Eu… você acha que teremos que nos… beijar?

Era incrível como o rosto de Scorpius ficava completamente vermelho para depois atingir suas orelhas. E incrível quão corado ele ficara com a sugestão.

-Eu não sei – Ele balbuciou – Talvez. Uh, vamos começar com abraços, sim?

-Sim, pode ser – Ela concordou.

-Hum, talvez eu tenha que lhe dar flores e chocolates também? – Scorpius sugeriu. Rose sorriu.

-Não tenho nada contra chocolates – Ela disse, oferecendo sua mão para Scorpius. Ele pegou, também sorrindo agora, e os dois saíram da sala.

-Só se você dividir comigo – Scorpius condicionou, fazendo Rose arfar.

-Você não está disposto a fazer sua  _ namorada _ feliz?! – Ela exclamou.

Scorpius riu e apertou a mão dela suavemente antes de soltar e se juntar a Albus na mesa da Sonserina, enquanto ela seguia para a mesa da Grifinória.

-Eu pensei que tio Ron tinha proibido você de ser amiga de Malfoy.

Ela nem precisava olhar para saber exatamente quem interrompera sua paz do almoço.

-Não é da sua conta o que eu faço ou deixo de fazer, Jimmy – Ela respondeu. Ela também não precisava olhar para saber que ele estava corando; “Jimmy” era como tia Gin chamava ele, e ele tinha absoluto terror de ser chamado assim pelos amigos.

-Foguinho, você realmente quer me provocar? – Ele perguntou, e dessa vez Rose olhou para ele. 

Sua resposta não foi necessária por um muxoxo bem vindo.

-James, para de ser chato – Lily Luna, a prima mais nova de Rose e irmã de James Sirius falou. O irmão mais velho era extremamente super-protetor em relação à pequena, que estava no segundo ano.

-Eu não estou sendo chato, estava apenas comentando – James disse inocentemente.

-Papai começou a achar ruim e quis proibir, mas mamãe conversou com ele e ele aceitou – Hugo, o irmão de Rose e colega de Lily Luna respondeu – Agora ele só fica resmungando quando mencionamos Scorpius e mamãe não está por perto.

Rose riu. Um dia seu pai tentara falar para ela sobre a importância de não se deixar encantar pela família Malfoy, e que vovô Arthur morreria de desgosto se soubesse de quem ela e Albus eram amigos.

Vovô Arthur mandou ele calar a boca.

-O que meu pai acha não é da sua conta tampouco – Rose disse com um sorriso falso. Mas James sorriu mais ainda.

-Ah, mas talvez seja. Ou ele não disse que  _ me _ mandou tomar conta de você?

Rose arfou, enquanto o primo mostrava ainda mais os dentes e seu deleite com a informação.

-Ah, sim, é verdade – Hugo disse, assentindo com a cabeça. O pestinha era um tagarela – Papai pediu isso a James antes de voltarmos do Natal.

Rose fechou os olhos, se lembrando da importância de manter a calma.

-Então,  _ por favor _ , Rosie, faça tudo que achar que pode,  _ vá para onde acha que deve _ , e eu reporto para seu pai – James avisou.

Com um grito contido, Rose levantou e foi sentar na outra ponta da mesa, ainda assombrada pelas risadas do primo.

***

James Sirius claramente queria provocar Rose. Esse era o jogo dele desde sempre. Se ele queria reportar coisas para seu pai, bom para ele. Ele teria uma longa carta para escrever.

Quando o final de semana chegou, ela resolveu que era hora de intensificar o namoro falso.

Lily Luna estava estudando no Salão Comunal, e James Sirius estava ajudando. Ele usava as mãos para explicar alguma coisa, e fazia pequenas piadas (a julgar pelas risadas de Lily). Algumas vezes ele pausava e franzia o cenho, pensando em como responder alguma coisa. Então ele passava a mão pelos cabelos, bagunçando-os. Ela sabia que ele só passara a fazer isso há dois anos atrás quando tio Harry falara que o James Potter original, avô de Jimmy, fazia isso.

E Rose só sabia de tudo isso porque passara os últimos vinte minutos olhando os dois por cima de sua cópia surrada de Admirável Mundo Novo.

Era absurda a diferença de como James Sirius tratava ela.

Com um suspiro, ela fechou o livro e foi para onde os primos estavam.

-Oi, desculpa interromper – Ela disse, se virando para Lily Luna de modo que ficasse de costas para James – Lembra daquilo que te emprestei…

-Ah, sim! – Lily Luna exclamou – Tá precisando agora?

-Tô, sim. Me diz onde está pra não atrapalhar seu estudo.

-Na minha mala tem uma bolsinha rosa assim que abre. Tá lá dentro – Lily explicou fechando um olho para se concentrar.

-Obrigada, pequena.

-Vai se encontrar com Scorpius? – Lily perguntou. Rose sorriu.

-Sim!

-Ugh, Albus já já me manda uma coruja querendo companhia. Divirta-se!

Quando Rose se virou para subir a escadaria do Dormitório Feminino, conseguiu ver a expressão confusa de James e fez o caminho todo rindo. Pegou rapidamente o brilho labial que tinha emprestado para a prima e foi para seu próprio Dormitório trocar de roupa: uma calça jeans e um moletom mais ajustados faziam bem naquele inverno dentro do castelo.

Além, claro, do brilho labial. E prender só uma parte do cabelo para ficar um pouco diferente.

Quando estava saindo acenou em direção a Lily Luna e James Sirius. A prima sorriu e exibiu dois polegares para cima. Jimmy, por outro lado, franziu o cenho e se virou para Lily. Rose não esperou para saber o que ele falaria; rindo, saiu do Salão.

Mal tinha dado dez passos quando ouviu o barulho do retrato se abrindo.

-Ei, Foguinho! Onde pensa que está indo? – James exclamou. Com um suspiro, Rose se virou para encarar o primo. Lily seguia o irmão com uma expressão exasperada.

-Usa seu Mapa para saber – Rose replicou, dando de ombros.

-Por que você está saindo desse jeito pra encontrar Malfoy? – Ele questionou. Lily revirou os olhos.

-Você é idiota, James? Eles estão namorando – Ela disse.

Fez-se silêncio. James ergueu as sobrancelhas, olhando de Rose (com os braços cruzados e uma sobrancelha erguida) para Lily (que estava com uma expressão que claramente questionava as faculdades mentais do irmão).

-Que história é essa? – Ele perguntou.

-Eu estou namorando Scorpius, Jimmy – Rose respondeu, sentindo algo diferente no estômago. Era a primeira vez que falava aquilo em voz alta – Não sei se você é familiar com o conceito, visto que não consegue por nada ficar com uma  _ só _ garota…

James continuou calado. Rose sorriu, e acariciou o primo no ombro em zombaria.

-Vai ficar tudo bem, eu sei que quando você tiver a idade mental de 10 anos vai entender o que significa. Enquanto isso, eu preciso ir pra não me atrasar. Até mais!

Ela conseguia perceber que James não tinha encarado aquilo bem, mas ouviu Lily pedindo para ele voltar para continuarem a estudar.

Missão cumprida.

***

Ir na cozinha com Scorpius não era nada novo. Eles iam desde o segundo ano, quando Albus roubou a capa de invisibilidade de James Sirius e seguiu o irmão e descobriu o segredo das cócegas na pêra.

Novidade foi a roupa que os dois estavam usando – até Scorpius Puro-Sangue Malfoy estava com roupas trouxas – e terem pedido para Albus não vir junto.

-Não entendi porque Al não veio – Scorpius falou enquanto dividiam uma bombinha de chocolate.

-Porque seria estranho que ele viesse em um encontro nosso, cabeçudo – Rose respondeu, estendendo a mão para pegar o doce.

-Mas não é como se fosse–

O olhar de Rose o calou. Eles estavam rodeados de elfos domésticos, muitos deles, ela sabia, que adoravam James. Scorpius revirou os olhos, mas não falou mais nada sobre o assunto. Ao invés disso, passaram a discutir sobre o novo livro de um autor que eles gostavam.

Ele concordou que deveria levar Rose até a entrada do Dormitório – a Mulher Gorda gostava de fofocar, ainda mais sobre pessoas de outra casa.

E foi uma boa decisão, no final das contas.

Quando eles se aproximavam do retrato, de mãos dadas e rindo, perceberam uma figura de braços cruzados na porta.

Rose revirou os olhos.

-Boa noite, Jimmy – Ela cumprimentou – Esperando alguém?

-Vocês estão fora do horário – Ele disse simplesmente.

Rose abriu a boca num espanto mal fingido.

-Vai nos dar detenções?! – Depois ela sorriu – Oh, esqueci. Você não é monitor, é?

Scorpius tossiu para encobrir uma risada.

-O que você quer aqui, Malfoy? – James perguntou rispidamente.

-Ah, voltamos ao sobrenome? – Scorpius lamentou – Tudo bem. Eu vim acompanhar Rose para ela não voltar sozinha. Potter, né isso?

Rose  _ não _ escondeu a risada, e James Sirius pareceu se irritar mais.

-Já acompanhou, já pode ir embora.

Scorpius deu de ombros e virou de costas para James para abraçar Rose.

-Finja que estou falando algo realmente engraçado e ria – Ele sussurrou, e Rose o obedeceu – Agora faz uma cara de besta, não que seja difícil – Ela revirou os olhos, mas sorriu – Muito bem.

Antes de se separarem, Scorpius depositou um leve beijo no topo da cabeça de Rose. Dessa vez ela teve que esconder sua expressão de surpresa. Ele não conseguiu esconder o rosto vermelho, e foi embora rapidamente.

Rose se virou para observá-lo saindo. Não havia nada de falso no seu sorriso.

-Entra logo, Rose.

Rose franziu a testa, ainda na intenção de irritar o James o máximo possível.

-Está tudo bem, priminho? – Ela perguntou enquanto passavam pelo retrato.

Ele não respondeu, andando até o meio do Salão Comunal e parando, observando Rose entrar calmamente.

-Está. Seu… – Ele pigarreou – seu  _ pai _ está ciente de…

-De quê, Jimmy Six? 

James suspirou.

-De com quem você está… escolheu… para… voltar depois do horário permitido…?

Rose riu.

-Esse é seu jeito estranho de perguntar se eu falei para meus pais que eu estou saindo com Scorp? – Ela perguntou, se jogando no que ela sabia que era o lugar favorito de James no Salão. Ele semicerrou os olhos.

-“Saindo”? Pensei que ele fosse seu namorado – James disse, cruzando os braços. Rose sorriu e deu de ombros.

-Ainda estamos, como que se diz… nos conhecendo – Ela respondeu angelicamente. James revirou os olhos.

-Vocês são amigos há quatro anos. O que tem mais para se conhecer?! – Ele exclamou. Rose sorriu mais uma vez e se levantou, indo em direção a James. Ela parou quando estavam extremamente próximos e ficou na ponta dos pés, se segurando em um dos ombros de James e se aproximando do ouvido dele.

-Se você pensar direitinho – ela sussurrou – vai achar a resposta para sua pergunta. Boa noite, Jimmy.

Rose nunca se sentiu tão por cima de James Sirius na vida quanto naquele momento. Ela sabia que o primo estava espumando de raiva – o barulho de suas passadas pesadas não negavam, e Rose teve que segurar a risada que ameaçava sair.

Albus confirmou o mau-humor do irmão depois da aula de Poções no dia seguinte, enquanto saíam das masmorras..

-Fui entregar um chocolate que minha mãe mandou para ele por mim – Albus contou num volume baixo para ninguém ouvir – e eu fui falando o recado que obviamente veio junto com o chocolate e ele olhava fixamente para o chão enquanto eu dizia que mamãe tinha dito para ele escrever mais para ganhar mais chocolate…

-Eu posso ganhar chocolate se eu escrever pra sua mãe? – Scorpius interrompeu, lhe rendendo um tapa de Rose.

-E do nada ele simplesmente falou, ‘hey, você sabia que nossa prima está “saindo” com Malfoy?’ e eu respondi que sim, óbvio, considerando que vocês dois são meus melhores amigos, daí ele perguntou se eu não achava estranho meus dois melhores amigos saindo e eu disse, bem, Rose teve o exemplo dos pais dela, talvez eu tenha que ser que nem nosso pai e calmamente ficar no meio até eu achar alguém para mim e ele começou a bufar revoltado dizendo tio Ron e tia Mione são muito mais que vocês dois e eu dei de ombros e perguntei porque ele estava tão irritado e ele apenas me encarou e saiu. E nem levou o chocolate – Albus finalizou, mostrando o doce. Rose gargalhou e pegou.

-Isso é perfeito! Uma das melhores ideias que eu tive na vida! – Ela exclamou, olhando para o chocolate, decidindo se deveria comer ou não. Resolveu guardar para jogar na cabeça de James. – Eu entrego para ele. Temos treino hoje à noite.

Eles, como de habitual, se despediram na mesa da Sonserina, e Rose seguiu para a sua mesa. James Sirius não estava por perto, então ela decidiu sentar ao lado da prima e do irmão.

-James está tão fulo da vida com você e Scorpius – Lily revelou quando começaram a comer. Rose conseguiu impedir o sorriso pois tinha comida na boca.

-Sinto muito por ele – Rose respondeu – Isso não diz respeito a ele.

-Eu sei – Lily concordou – Ele disse que ia mandar uma carta para tio Ron.

Rose ficou mais atenta.

-Mas ele disse de verdade ou ficou resmungando? – Rose perguntou.

-Nah, ele não vai mandar nada – Hugo opinou – Papai ia surtar, e bem pra cima dele de início. 

-Por que pra cima dele?

-Ah, Rosie. Você já sabe que papai pediu pra ele tomar conta de você. Acho que incluía alguma coisa sobre namorados e tal. Ele tentou falar com Al também, mas Al disse que era de outra casa e seria difícil pra ele – Hugo revelou rindo – Daí ele virou pra  _ mim _ , mas eu joguei a carta de “sou mais novo, nem em Hogsmead posso ir”.

-Obrigada, irmãozinho – Rose agradeceu, e ele deu de ombros.

-Por que ninguém manda tomar conta de mim? – Lily perguntou franzindo o nariz.

-Meu pai conversou com tio Harry – Hugo continuou – mas tio Harry disse algo do tipo “isso é ridículo,  _ você _ sabe melhor que ninguém que tomar conta da irmã mais nova é ineficaz e cansativo”. Papai não pareceu gostar muito, mas deve ter sido alguma piada em relação a tia Ginny. Tio Harry terminou dizendo “além do mais, se Gin descobre que eu sonhei em fazer isso, eu estou morto”, e papai falou que não adiantava de nada ter derrotado o pior bruxo das trevas se ele tinha medo da mulher, e tio Harry sorriu e desejou sorte com mamãe quando ela descobrir.

Rose estava boquiaberta quando o irmão terminou. Ela acreditava por dois motivos principais: um, isso era a cara de seu pai e seu tio; dois, Hugo era um grande fofoqueiro, mas só trazia verdades.

E era por isso que ele não podia saber de jeito nenhum que o relacionamento com Scorpius era mentira.

-Como você sabe de tudo isso? – Lily perguntou.

-Meu pai quis fazer um “conselho dos caras” e eu aparentemente fazia parte. Mas ele parou imediatamente quando tia Ginny e mamãe chegaram.

Rose riu e conseguiu desviar o assunto. Hugo e Lily começaram a falar sobre mandrágoras, e Rose sentiu um arrepio percorrer seu corpo. Como tinha odiado as plantinhas, mesmo que o professor fosse Neville.

Ela resolveu que deveria, de fato, levar o chocolate para o primo no treino, então tomou cuidado para não amassar o doce. Caminhou assoviando tranquilamente, a vassoura apoiada num dos ombros.

Somente James estava no campo quando ela chegou. Ele segurava o pomo de ouro e o observava atentamente, como se ali houvesse respostas para todas as suas dúvidas internas.

-Acho que essa bola é minha – Rose disse brincando. James virou para trás e sorriu – A não ser que esteja pensando em mudar de posição e seguir seu pai?

-Minha mãe ficaria decepcionada!

Rose riu e jogou o chocolate. James segurou sem soltar o pomo.

-Tá vendo, bons reflexos – Rose provocou – Al pediu para lhe entregar. Sua mãe mandou. E disse pra você escrever mais.

James revirou os olhos.

-Ok, pronta para treinar? – Ele perguntou, enviando o chocolate na boca de vez.

-Que rude de nem me oferecer um pedaço – Rose comentou fazendo uma careta. James apenas sorriu e, depois de guardar o pomo, montou na vassoura.

-Fala demais, voa de menos. Corrida clássica?

-Se você não roubar dessa vez… – Rose aceitou, imitando o primo.

James gargalhou e alçou voo antes de Rose.

Como sempre.

***

Assim como James Sirius era um pé no saco de Rose, ela tinha que admitir que os momentos em que eles se divertiam eram únicos. Quando ele tirava a carapaça que geralmente usava em público, eles acabavam se entendendo bem. 

Ela sabia que para ele, Albus e Lily Luna era mais difícil. A expectativa de serem os filhos do grande herói Harry Potter as vezes fazia com que eles tivessem que se esconder. James Sirius sabia que seria comparado à mãe quando decidiu jogar Quadribol – e ao pai, que também jogava bem.

Ela e Hugo também sentiam um pouco. Todos sabiam que seus pais tiveram participação fundamental na segunda guerra bruxa. Mas quem liquidara de vez o bruxo das trevas fora tio Harry.

Então depois de momentos como treino da noite anterior, a mente de Rose lembrava desse fato, e ela ficava mais amigável e suscetível.

Um dos motivos, claro, era o fato de James procurar fazer as refeições com a irmã. Ele não precisava, e Lily Luna definitivamente não queria, mas James fazia questão.

E, se ela fosse admitir, ela também gostava de comer com o irmão mais novo.

Então foi uma grande reunião da família Potter-Weasley naquele café-da-manhã, ainda mais com James Sirius se mostrando mais agradável. Ele estava brincando com Hugo e Lily, como se no dia anterior não tivesse tentado fazer o primo tropeçar.

Rose sorria por causa das risadas. Nesses momentos era bom ter uma família grande.

Mas quando o Correio chegou, o clima mudou. Não pela cópia do jornal que Rose fazia questão de receber, mas pela outra encomenda.

Uma simples rosa vermelha.

Ela pegou a rosa, meio sorrindo.

-Oh, quem diria que Scorpius é romântico! – Lily Luna exclamou, batendo palmas.

Rose olhou para a flor, ainda sem ter certeza. Virou para trás, em direção à mesa da Sonserina, até achar Scorpius. Ele estava sorrindo e, quando eles se olharam, piscou e ergueu a taça.

Rose sentiu a bochecha corando. Eles não tinham combinado isso. Scorpius riu e cutucou Al para mostrar a reação de Rose. Ela estreitou os olhos quando os dois começaram a rir. Rose silenciosamente disse “obrigada” e Scorpius lhe mandou um beijo do outro lado do Salão.

-É uma rosa bonita…! – Lily disse. Rose sorriu para ela.

-Realmente.

Nesse momento, James bufou.

-Quanta originalidade. “Uma rosa pra uma rosa”. 

Rose trincou os dentes.

-Algum problema, Jimmy?

-Só estou dizendo que é um clichê, só isso. Seria a mesma coisa de darem lírios para Lily Luna – James explicou, um sorriso sarcástico no rosto.

-Eu adoro lírios – Lily replicou – Será que vovô deu lírios pra vovó? Talvez papai saiba…

-Uma pena que ache clichê – Rose disse, se levantando – avisa pra quem for te dar flores isso. Porque eu adorei. Se me dá licença…

Rose saiu sem nem dar chance de James responder, tomando cuidado para não amassar a flor. Fora um gesto inesperado, ela pensou, por isso ela ficara tão surpresa e gostara tanto. Quando passou pela mesa da Sonserina, Scorpius e Albus já estavam perto dela, e o primeiro pegou sua mão imediatamente.

-Funcionou? – Albus perguntou imediatamente.

-Ah, sim. Ele ficou revoltado – Rose confirmou – Lily Luna, Deus a abençoe, ajudou bastante. Não sabia que tinha esse lado em você, Scorp.

O loiro sorriu, meio constrangido, e deu de ombros.

-Bom que funcionou – Ele disse simplesmente. Rose olhou para ele e sorriu.

-E eu gostei muito da flor. Obrigada. – Ela agradeceu timidamente.

No caminho, ela fez um feitiço para preservar a rosa e guardou a flor na sua mochila.

Scorpius sorriu com o gesto.

Durante a manhã, tinha alguma coisa diferente, apesar de Rose não saber dizer exatamente o quê. Scorpius parecia hesitante, e Albus franzia a testa constantemente.

E depois diziam que garotas eram confusas!

Ela preferiu dizer para os garotos seguirem para o almoço enquanto fazia uma parada no Dormitório para guardar a rosa. Ela estava com um sorriso e distraída enquanto descia as escadas, então tomou um verdadeiro susto ao se esbarrar com alguém no Salão Comunal.

-Oh, me desculpe, eu…! – Ela olhou para cima e fez uma careta – O que quer?

-Isso lá é jeito de andar por aí, Foguinho? Se eu fosse um garotinho poderia ter me machucado – James falou, cruzando os braços.

-Desculpe. Pode sair da frente, por favor?

-Por que vocês não são namorados? – James replicou. Rose sentiu seus olhos se arregalarem. Oh, droga.

-De que isso lhe interessa?

-Você é minha prima, Rose. Não quero saber que alguém está lhe enrolando.

Rose ergueu as sobrancelhas.

-Isso é quase fofo. Mas não lhe interessa. Agora, licença. Estou faminta.

Dessa vez James não procurou sentar perto da família.

Nessa tarde, Rose não tinha aula com Scorpius e Albus. Ela se esforçou para esquecer por um momento seu primo e o que ela fizera por causa dele, e focou em Binns – o que, ela ponderou ao sair da sala, por si só já merecia um prêmio. 

Ela foi para o Salão lentamente, e ouviu uma voz mais alterada vindo de uma sala. Uma voz conhecida.

-... ela é sua  _ prima _ , Al! – James vociferava.

-Eu estou ciente, James. Eu sou amigo dela. Entre nós dois, eu passo mais tempo com ela.

-Mais um motivo para você se preocupar! – Uma pausa – Olha, eu sei que Malfoy é seu amigo… mas às vezes  _ família _ é mais importante. Papai sempre ensinou que família é importante.

-E por ser importante eu não vou ficar em cima de Rose, Jay. Ela parece feliz pra você? Pra mim parece. Isso que importa.

-Eu só não quero que ela… se envolva demais, e Malfoy nem tanto.

-Por que você acha que Scorp não está tão envolvido quanto ela?

-Porque eu vi o jeito que ele olha pra ela, e eu vi o jeito que ela olhou praquela flor hoje de manhã. – James justificou exasperado, e depois suspirou – Não estou dizendo que  _ é _ isso, Al. Estou apenas falando pra você, que é melhor amigo dele, pra sondar. Não pra me dizer nem nada disso. Só…

Mais um silêncio.

-Eu vou ver o que faço… 

Rose achou que essa provavelmente era a melhor hora de parar de escutar – o grande erro das pessoas que eram pegas ouvindo atrás da porta era não saber quando sair, e essa lição ela já havia aprendido.

Rose preferiu se sentar próxima a seus colegas de classe. Era só dizer que estava um pouco cansada, e seria deixada em paz. Ela duvidava que Lily acreditaria nisso.

Ela ficou e dúvida se deveria esperar Scorp e Al, mas os dois estavam na parte do Saguão conversando.

-Entendi, Al. Fica tranquilo – Scorpius dizia quando ela se aproximou – Hey, Rosie – Ele disse, sorrindo e pegando a mochila da garota.

-Tudo bem? – Ela perguntou. O garoto sorriu, pegando agora a sua mão.

-Melhor agora. Vamos para a biblioteca?

Os três saíram juntos, falando sobre a próxima partida de Quadribol que ocorreria entre Grifinória e Sonserina.

-Não importa, vocês têm a  _ obrigação _ de torcer pra mim – Rose dizia, enquanto os garotos riam.

-Nossa  _ casa _ , Weasley. Como poderíamos torcer contra nossa casa? – Albus perguntou dramaticamente.

-Como você poderia torcer contra sua  _ família _ ? – Rose provocou – Sua  _ prima _ ! Seu  _ irmão _ !

-Meh, eu nunca gostei muito de vocês mesmo – Albus disse dando de ombros.

-Eu torço pra você, Rosie – Scorpius falou, fazendo a ruiva sorrir – Você captura o pomo, e a Sonserina ganha.

Albus riu e bateu na mão de Albus. Rose revirou os olhos, mas não falou mais. Tinha sido uma boa saída.

***

Ela recebeu mais uma rosa no café da manhã. Mais uma vez, Lily Luna adorou. James fez uma careta.

Mas a flor não era igual à do dia anterior; na verdade era bem diferente. Quando ela segurou a rosa, ela começou a se transformar, até assumir a forma de um bilhete da mesma cor vibrante, com uma letra que ela reconhecia muito bem.

_ Quer namorar comigo? _

Rose arfou. Por Merlim, Scorpius!

Ela olhou para a mesa da Sonserina. Aparentemente ele só estava esperando ela se virar.

-Meu Deus, que romântico, Rose! – Lily Luna exclamou. James retrucou alguma coisa, mas Rose ignorou. Sem dizer mais nada, ela pegou o bilhete e levantou, deixando seu prato ainda cheio na mesa e indo em direção a Scorpius, que também se levantava.

-Você está saindo melhor do que eu imaginava, Scorp – Rose disse enquanto abraçava o garoto.

-Fazendo o básico, Roro – Ele replicou suavemente. Antes de se separarem, depositou um beijo na testa da garota – Você ainda não respondeu minha pergunta.

Ela riu e o empurrou, para depois pegar sua mão.

-É claro que sim. Vamos?

A cena foi suficiente para deixar claro que Rose Weasley realmente estava namorando Scorpius Malfoy. E era interessante, porque eles eram amigos desde o primeiro ano, mas só agora, no quarto, descobriram o sentimento. Também chamava a atenção o fato de que, historicamente, os Weasleys não se davam muito bem com os Malfoys – até aquele momento.

E, claro, quão discretos eles eram.

Mesmo quase uma semana depois de oficilizados, ninguém nunca vira o casal se beijando. Claro, andavam de mãos dadas, ele carregava a mochila dela, braço passado pelos ombros, beijos na testa e abraços. Nada além disso, nem mesmo sem querer.

Uns diziam que era influência da mãe de Rose. Hermione Granger-Weasley, cujo cargo alto no Ministério indicava sua postura, era conhecida por quase todos os alunos, e também fora mencionada pela Diretora McGonagall e Professor Longbottom como grande disciplinadora. 

Outros lembravam que James Sirius, sobrinho de Hermione, não tinha tais preocupações. Algumas vezes ele fora visto aos amassos pela escola.

Mas quase todos concordavam: era um casal fofo.

O time da Grifinória comentou exatamente isso quando Scorpius foi até o campo levar Rose, mas saiu antes do treino começar – eles não confiavam em absolutamente ninguém da Sonserina no momento.

Depois de uma conversa do time com James Sirius, o pomo acabou escapando novamente, e Rose se pôs de imediato para capturá-lo. James ficou esperando que ela retornasse para guardar a última bola na caixa

-Quer ajuda para guardar? – Ela ofereceu. James Sirius deu de ombros, e ela entendeu que ele queria a ajuda, mas não admitir isso. Ela sorriu e pegou um lado da caixa.

-Cuidado com o que você fala do time pra seu “namorado” – James falou quando terminaram de guardar. Rose franziu a testa.

-Cuidado com o que você fala do time pra seu irmão – Ela replicou – E por que esse tom pra falar de Scorp? – Ela perguntou.

-Bom, é que seu namoro é estranho, Foguinho – James explicou tranquilamente.

-Estranho como?

-Bem… se estivéssemos no jardim de infância seria normal… mas considerando que somos adolescentes, sabe, é mais comum que as pessoas estejam mais… envolvidas.

Rose fez uma cara de confusão.

-Envolvidas como?

-Bem… sabe, se beijando, coisas assim. Ninguém na escola viu vocês se beijarem alguma vez. Isso é estranho – James explicou enquanto eles entravam na escola.

-Você está honestamente reclamando que eu não fico me beijando na frente das pessoas? – Rose perguntou incrédula. James fez uma careta.

-Eu não estou reclamando, Palito de Fósforo, eu só–

-Você conhece minha mãe, Jimbo? Hermione Granger-Weasley? Conhece?

-O que isso…?

-Conhece? – Ela perguntou novamente com mais firmeza.

-Claro que eu conheço.

-Então não deveria ser surpresa para você que eu goste de manter a discrição – Ela concluiu firmemente. Bem, aquilo não era completamente uma desculpa – E imaginei que para você,  _ primo mais velho que meu pai mandou cuidar de mim _ , isso seria ótimo para não manchar minha reputação, não?

James nem tentou falar, ele só inspirou profundamente. Rose revirou os olhos e deixou o primo para trás. 

A audácia daquele babaca! As pessoas tinham que ver alguma coisa para acreditarem, era isso? 

Pois bem.

***

-Hum… quê?

Scorpius parecia genuinamente surpreso. Eles estavam numa sala de aula antiga depois do jantar, como namorados deveriam fazer. 

Talvez mais separados do que namorados: apoiados na mesa lado a lado, olhando para o chão.

-Você me ouviu – Rose disse.

-Sim, eu ouvi – Scorpius confirmou, o rosto vermelho – Eu só estou tentando entender de onde veio isso.

Rose suspirou.

-James Sirius está desconfiado – Ela falou. Scorpius suspirou em compreensão, ainda ver corado.

-Então a solução é… treinar beijos?

-Não é isso exatamente – Rose disse, sentindo o influxo de sangue no rosto – Precisamos nos beijar na frente dele, e acho que precisamos… treinar antes, para não ficar na cara que é a primeira vez.

Scorpius franziu o cenho.

-É só que… 

-Você mesmo disse que eu não era horrorosa! Não vai ser tão ruim! – Rose exclamou, e Scorpius revirou os olhos.

-Não é isso, Ro. Você sabe disso, certo? Eu só… você não acha que seria… estranho? Porque somos amigos há tanto tempo e…

Rose assentiu.

-Claro que seria. Por isso estou dizendo para praticarmos! Para não fi–

-Rose? Eu sei que você está aí! 

Rose arregalou os olhos.

-É James! – Ela sussurrou para Scorpius, que também ficou assustado.

-Foguinho! 

Rose ia revirar os olhos, mas foi interrompida.

Pela boca de Scorpius colando na sua.

Era estranho, como ela sabia que ia ser. Mas quando a mão dele apertou sua cintura, ficou mais fácil esquecer que aquele era seu amigo desde o primeiro ano e focar em como era…  _ bom _ , não tinha outra palavra, sentir os lábios dele se movimentando contra os seus.

Ela supôs que ele pensava o mesmo das mãos que subiram para o pescoço do garoto.

-Fog– ah.

O tom de surpresa de James fez Lily se afastar e abrir os olhos.

-O que você quer, Jimmy? – Ela perguntou, o tom de voz indicando que era melhor ele sair da sala.

-Eu… nada. Hum…

-Se incomoda em, sabe… sair? – Ela perguntou.

James parecia meio anestesiado, como se não estivesse acreditando na cena em sua frente. Ele piscou algumas vezes antes de assentir e sair, fechando a porta atrás dele.

Rose e Scorpius fizeram silêncio – dessa vez um silêncio desconfortável. Lentamente eles foram se separando.

-Não foi tão estranho quanto imaginei – Scorpius comentou. Rose assentiu.

-Ainda assim… – Ela disse, e os dois riram – De qualquer sorte, ele parece ter acreditado. Isso que importa, certo?

Scorpius assentiu, e sentou na mesa, abrindo um dos livros que havia levado para estudarem.

Ele estava certo, Rose pensou enquanto deitava na cama para dormir, não fora tão estranho. Não mesmo. Não tanto quanto beijar  _ Albus _ , por exemplo. 

O dia seguinte amanheceu com a boa notícia da data estabelecida para o passeio para Hogsmead, em duas semanas, um final de semana antes do jogo de Quadribol. 

A animação dos alunos era palpável, e Rose não estava imune. Queria reabastecer seu estoque de doces, mas não se sentia segura indo para Hogsmead sozinha sem o Mapa que ficava sob posse de James.

Parecia ter um acordo comum em Hogwarts que o passeio iria susbtituir o anterior integralmente: eles fariam aquele ser o dia dos namorados de qualquer maneira.

Então os convites voltaram a aparecer, e os casais afloraram.

Alguns já mais esperados, combinados desde o passeio anterior.

Mas um em específico pegou Rose de surpresa.

Ela realmente não esperava ver James Sirius beijando Alice Longbottom (a filha de professor Longbottom, amigo da família!) ao lado da entrada da cozinha.

Alice era quinto ano, exatamente entre Rose e James. As duas garotas se davam bem, mas aparentemente a loira e James se davam melhor ainda.

-Oh! – Rose exclamou com o nariz franzido, fazendo os dois se separarem – Ops, desculpem. Só queria ir para a cozinha – Ela disse apontando para o quadro ao lado de onde Alice estava encostando na parede.

-Rosie! – Alice exclamou, empurrando James Sirius para longe – Eu que peço desculpas. Já estava indo para meu Salão mesmo… – Ela disse. Deu mais um beijo em James e saiu, de cabeça baixa.

Sem dizer uma palavra, Rose se aproximou do quadro, fingindo que o primo não estava parado ao lado dela, e fez cócegas na pêra.

Para sua surpresa, James Sirius entrou juntamente com ela.

-Obrigado pela interrupção – Ele disse mal-humorado. Rose ergueu as sobrancelhas.

-Eu posso dizer o mesmo – Ela replicou – Com a diferença que eu estava num lugar  _ reservado _ .

-Quase ninguém vem aqui – James discordou.

-Hum, você que acha. Eu venho aqui constantemente. Seu irmão também. E sua irmã. E Hugo.

James fez uma careta mas não argumentou.

-Você não deveria ficar beijando daquele jeito, por sinal – Ele falou quando conseguiram alguma comida.

-Eu joguei pedra na cruz – Rose retrucou. James fez uma cara engraçada ao ouvir o ditado – Primeiro você fala do meu namoro porque ninguém tinha visto a gente se beijando. Aí você de algum jeito acha a gente numa droga de uma sala vazia. Agora tá reclamando porque a gente se beijou. Sai do meu pé, James Sirius.

Ele se calou por um momento.

-Sabe, eu poderia facilmente contar para tio Ron… – Ele ameaçou, lambendo o dedo sujo de chocolate.

-Conte. E eu conto para  _ professor Longbottom _ algumas coisinhas – ela replicou com um falso sorriso doce no rosto – Preciso mesmo falar com ele…

O queixo de James caiu.

-Você não ousaria! – Ele exclamou. Rose sorriu mais.

-Experimenta, Jimbo. 

Aparentemente, ele não queria arriscar. Passou aquele final de semana todo sem mencionar nada para Rose – mesmo com todos os treinos extras.

Rose tinha quase esquecido do comentário, não fosse pela aula de Herbologia na terça-feira.

Os colegas de Rose saíram logo das estufas, mas seu pai tinha pedido para ela fazer um favor.

-Professor! – Ela disse, se aproximando. Ele sorriu imediatamente.

-Rosie! Tudo certo? – Ele cumprimentou.

-Tudo sim, e com o senhor?

-Já disse que não precisa me chamar de senhor – Ele lembrou, fazendo a garota sorrir – Ah, eu ouvi os rumores, hum?

-Oh – É tudo que Rose consegue responder enquanto seu rosto queima – Eu…

-Fique tranquila. Seu pai não vai saber disso por mim.

-Ah. Era sobre isso que eu queria falar…

-Sobre seu namoro com Scorpius?

-Quê?! Não! Meu pai!

-Ah – Professor Longbottom parecia mais aliviado que ela. Olhando para a próxima turma que enchia as estufas.

-Ele me pediu para convidá-lo para a Páscoa n’A Toca. Com tia Hannah e Alice, claro.

Professor Longbottom sorriu.

-Será um prazer!

Eles continuaram conversando amenidades. Rose sempre se perdia quando começava a falar com ele:

-James Sirius! – Professor Longbottom exclamou. Rose se virou e viu o primo entrando na sala em um estado precário: as vestes completamente tortas e amassadas, a gravata folgada e os cabelos completamente revoltos – Ah, aí está. Voltei quinze anos no tempo e estou vendo seu pai entrar no dormitório depois de longos passeios com sua mãe!

A turma riu, e James apenas deu de ombros.

-Eles esperavam o final de semana, pelo menos. Bem, podem se acomodar! 

-Tchau, professor.

-Tchau, Rose!

Ela pegou a mochila, mas James Sirius atrapalhou sua saída. Ela simplesmente sorriu.

- _ Imagina _ se eu falo pra ele  _ quem _ te deixou desse jeito! – Ela sussurrou. James estreitou os olhos, mas deixou que ela passasse.

Ele continuou deixando Rose mais na dela, tendo inclusive desaparecido do café da manhã. Na sexta-feira, ele retornou.

-Ouvi dizer que vai levar Alice pra Hogsmead – Hugo comentou enquanto Rose passava manteiga na torrada. Ela pausou, respirou fundo, e continuou.

-Ah, vocês estão namorando?! – Lily perguntou. – Ela é tão legal! Você não acha, Rose?

-Ela é! – Rose concordou – Por isso ela  _ não _ está namorando seu irmão.

Lily riu, mas James não parecia ter achado graça.

-Nós só vamos pra Hogsmead, Lil. Calminha.

A mais nova deu de ombros.

-Seria legal! – Ela justificou – Hugo, vamos antes que sobrem os lugares ruins na estufa!

-E nada de repetir seus conhecimentos por lá, ok?! – James alertou, fazendo Rose rir.

Ele semicerrou os olhos para ela.

-Algo contra? – Ele perguntou.

-Eu! Não, nada disso. – Rose respondeu rapidamente – É só que… sempre ouvi dizer que os Potters gostavam mais de ruivas, sabe…

James franziu o cenho.

-Não é  _ exclusividade _ . Mas eu tenho uma teoria pra sua implicância comigo e Alice juntos.

-Não é implicância, Jimbo. Você estava deplorável pra uma aula.

-Isso, Rose Granger-Weasley, é inveja – Ele anunciou. Rose riu.

-Inveja de quê?

James se aproximou cautelosamente dela, e ela sabia que era pelo efeito dramático, sorrindo maliciosamente, e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

-Inveja porque você sabe que Malfoy  _ nunca _ deixaria você daquele jeito.

Dizendo isso e ainda com o mesmo sorriso, ele levantou, levando a torrada do prato dela e a deixando boquiaberta.

***

-Hogsmead? – Scorpius perguntou incerto. Rose confirmou com a cabeça

-Sim, claro. Foi o cataclisma disso tudo. De que adiantaria isso se eu não fosse ter um encontro em Hogsmead?

Scorpius suspirou.

-Você está certa. É só que…

-O que foi? – Ela perguntou – Você sabe que pode falar comigo, certo?

Eles estavam estudando na biblioteca, em uma das mesas mais isoladas. Scorpius repousou a pena e se encostou na cadeira, olhando para Rose atentamente.

-Eu acho que talvez nós estejamos deixando Al um pouco de lado – Scorpius confessou – Você sabe que eu não me incomodo de jeito nenhum em lhe ajudar. Mas…

Rose assentiu.

-Você está certo. Vamos articular alguma coisa para não exclui-lo. – Ela disse, e depois hesitou – Se isso estiver te incomodando, Scorp, você sabe que pode falar, certo?

Ele sorriu e se aproximou dela, segurando as mãos da garota entre as suas.

-Vai ser uma honra te levar para um encontro em Hogsmead, Rose Weasley – Ele afirmou, fazendo Rose corar e sorrir.

Ficou decidido, então, que os três iriam para Hogsmead juntos, e lá Rose e Scorp iriam almoçar juntos e no final se encontrariam com Albus novamente.

Novamente, Hogsmead voltou a ser o assunto mais comentado da Escola. Todos fazendo planos e falando sobre as compras. Os alunos mais velhos só pareciam estar mais interessados pelos encontros do que pelo vilarejo em si. 

E a atmosfera no próprio sábado era ótima. Todo mundo acordado cedo e contente, conversando com os colegas e sorrindo.

Rose havia descido rápido na cozinha para comer e depois foi se arrumar.

Um lado dela dizia que não precisava se produzir tanto, mas o outro dizia que era um encontro e era necessário. E ela decidiu ouvir o segundo lado. Então, sim, a calça jeans mais arrumada e a blusa de manga rosa claro foram escolhidas previamente. O sobretudo, o gorro e as luvas também foram selecionados para combinar, e a maquiagem mais carregada do que o habitual.

Quando ela chegou ao Saguão Principal, Scorpius e Albus estavam esperando por ela. Scorpius estava vestindo uma roupa que ela sabia ser a que ele separava para ocasiões mais especiais, e isso a fez sorrir. 

-Hey, meninos – Ela cumprimentou. Scorpius ergueu as sobrancelhas e sorriu ao vê-la, se adiantando em sua direção.

-Ro, você… – Ele disse, pegando sua mão e depositando um beijo sobre a luva.

-Obrigada – Ela respondeu – Vamos, Al! 

Os três dividiram uma carruagem, e foi como um dia qualquer entre eles. Discutindo as mesmas besteiras de sempre, com a ida habitual à Dedosdemel e as mesmas piadas. Rose quase se esqueceu do que estava acontecendo, mas quando Scorpius pegou a sua mão e sorriu, lhe lançando uma piscadela, ela se lembrou.

E logo eles estavam indo para o Três Vassouras, e sentando numa mesa apertada enquanto Albus ia procurar os outros colegas da Sonserina.

Quando Scorpius chegou na mesa com duas cervejas amanteigadas e entregou uma para Rose, ela sentiu que era de fato um encontro, e começou a sentir um frio na barriga.

-Nervosa? – Scorpius perguntou. Ela revirou os olhos – Não precisa, Ro. Sou só eu.

E, sim, era Scorp. Mas não era  _ só _ Scorp. Era Scorp, segurando a mão dela e sorrindo docemente. Era um de frente pro outro, falando sobre mais coisas, porque o assunto nunca morria entre os dois. Era Scorp e ela, enquanto as pessoas olhavam e faziam expressões de “que fofo”.

E para piorar, era Scorp e ela em uma mesa, e Alice e James Sirius na mesa logo ao lado.

Alice foi um amor, como ela sempre era. Ela não parecia saber da pequena guerra que os primos tinham se envolvido.

-Eu sempre achei que vocês formariam um belo casal – Ela admitiu para os dois, enquanto James Sirius rolava os olhos – E seria engraçado ver tio Ron quase morrendo quando ficasse sabendo disso…

Rose riu porque realmente seria engraçado.

-Ele eventualmente vai saber… – Ela disse.

-Hum. Talvez ele já saiba… – James Sirius falou, franzindo o cenho. Rose estreitou os olhos.

-Jimbo… – Ela disse em tom de ameaça – quem tem como me pagar não me deve nada…

James gargalhou – era um ditado que a avó deles dizia constantemente – e parou de ameaçar.

-De qualquer sorte, fiquei feliz por vocês! – Alice declarou.

James chamou sua atenção de novo, deixando Rose e Scorpius mais sozinhos.

-Jimbo? – Scorpius perguntou rindo.

-Ele odeia apelidos assim. É meu dever moral como prima mais nova – Rose justificou. Scorpius riu e nesse momento a comida deles chegou.

Rose sabia que James Sirius ocasionalmente olhava para ela, e ela tentou ignorar, mas era impossível. O garoto era muito chato. 

Ela ficou agradecida quando Scorpius sugeriu um chocolate quente para viagem e dar mais uma volta na vila.

-Como foi? – Albus perguntou assim que se reencontraram. Scorpius sorriu enquanto Rose contava – Não tão ruim, considerando.

-É. Não tão ruim – Rose concordou, sorrindo e piscando para Scorpius.

***

Na semana que se passou, todas as noites Rose podia ser encontrada no campo de Quadribol treinando com o time. Eram treinos duros, que acabavam tarde, e extremamente  _ frios _ .

-Seu namorado não ficar chateado não, né? – James provocou quando voltavam para o castelo. Rose revirou os olhos.

-Não. Ele sabe como você é doido antes de partidas. Considerando que eu estou no time há mais tempo que namoro ele e tal. E que éramos amigos antes…

-Ele ficaria menos se viesse para algum treino, lhe apoiar e tal.

-Você não deixa seu irmão vir porque vamos jogar contra a Sonserina. Vai deixar Scorpius? – Rose questionou.

-Depois do jogo teremos um treino aberto. Chama ele – James disse.

-Claro. Ele vai adorar.

A resposta pareceu não ter agradado James, mas o fez se calar sobre o assunto, que era exatamente o que Rose queria.

Quando chegou no dormitório, se surpreendeu com a coruja de Albus na sua cama, com um bilhete convidando-a para ir na cozinha. Pensando que era sempre bom fazer um lanchinho depois do treino, respondeu que ia tomar banho e desceria. Também enviou um bilhete para Scorpius, avisando do treino que ele teria de ir.

Albus já estava na cozinha quando ela chegou, com uma grande variedade de comida à sua disposição.

-Hey, Al! – Ela cumprimentou animadamente. O primo sorriu.

-Hey, Rosie. Treino bom? – Ele perguntou.

-Ah, sim. Sinto dizer, vamos destruir vocês. – Ela anunciou simplesmente, pegando um doce da comida. Albus sacudiu a cabeça – Mas o que foi? Não acho que essa visita seja simplesmente pra comermos juntos…

-Não é – Ele concordou, e começou a falar hesitantemente – Eu venho observado você e Scorp. E estão muito críveis, de verdade.

-Obrigada! Isso é bom, porque seu irmão não vai desconfiar – Ela explicou.

-Sim, realmente… mas…

-O quê? – Ela perguntou, franzindo o cenho. Albus suspirou.

-Vocês não estão…  _ interpretando _ demais, não? Quero dizer… vocês sabem o que é real e o que não é, certo?

Rose virou a cabeça de lado, observando Albus. Será que ela estivera tão concentrada em fazer James acreditar, que ela e Scorpius tinham perdido a linha da realidade e começado a serem… bem, mais que amigos?

-Hum, eu não… eu acho que sabemos? – Ela respondeu, incerta. Eles só tinham se beijado aquela vez, e bem… fora bom? Sim. Mas não haviam repetido. Isso queria dizer alguma coisa, certo?

Mas por outro lado, o encontro realmente parecera um encontro.

-Eu não estou dizendo que caso vocês queiram ultrapassar essa linha é errado – Albus continuou, a voz diferente – Mas acho que vocês têm que pensar pra não fazer de um jeito que machuque o outro? Não sei se expliquei bem.

-Não, não. Eu entendi, Al. Vou pensar nisso. Obrigada – Ela respondeu de imediato – Como sempre, você é o primo sensato.

Ele riu, parecendo meio aliviado.

- _ Agora _ eu posso falar sobre como você vai  _ perder _ nesse sábado? Ou como Alice de um pé na bunda  _ magnífico _ em James porque ela só queria um encontro pra Hogsmead?

Rose arregalou os olhos e riu.

-Podemos falar dos dois, agora!

James não deixou transparecer nenhum tipo de tristeza por não estar mais com Alice. Ele estava tão intensamente focado no jogo que não parecia ter outra coisa no mundo para ele. Todas as vezes que ele via Rose, ele queria discutir alguma tática, pedia opinião sobre qual movimento era melhor, falava sobre alguma jogada ensaiada.

Rose achava um pouco demais, mas entendia. Ele era o capitão. A Grifinória precisava ganhar para chegar à final.

Então apesar de ela não estar tão tensa quanto James, o estômago deu uma reviravolta quando ela desceu para tomar café, já de uniforme e vassoura na mão.

Scorpius e Albus ainda não tinham chegado quando ela passou pela mesa da Sonserina – que rodeava o time.

De maneira similar, o lugar dela estava reservado na mesa da Grifinória, e fizeram festa quando ela chegou. Com um pequeno sorriso, Rose sentou e tentou comer alguma coisa. James estava falando sobre alguma coisa do jogo, mas ela não ouvia. Ela preferia se concentrar sozinha e em silêncio.

O goleiro do time teve de cutucá-la para dizer que eles estavam indo pro campo. Rose assentiu e se levantou, caminhando com o time. Contudo, no meio do caminho uma mão lhe parou e lhe puxou.

Era Scorpius.

-Boa sorte – Ele disse, segurando as duas mãos dela – Eu sei que você vai tentar seu melhor, mesmo sabendo que vai perder. Não fique muito triste – Rose revirou os olhos e sorriu.

-Eu não preciso de sorte, Malfoy – Ela replicou sorrindo.

-Ah, essa arrogância sua… – Ele repreendeu, fazendo Rose rir de novo.

-Ei! – James Sirius gritou. Ele tinha parado seu caminho esperando Rose – Dê logo o beijo de boa sorte e libera minha jogadora, Malfoy!

Rose revirou os olhos e fechou a cara, mas Scorpius riu e puxou o rosto de Rose para o dele, beijando suavemente os lábios da garota.

-Estou torcendo pra você – Ele sussurrou com uma piscadela, e voltou para a mesa da Sonserina, onde Rose pôde ver Albus olhando para os dois com a testa franzida. Quando Al percebeu, sorriu e acenou para ela.

Sacudindo a cabeça, ela correu para se juntar ao time.

-Espero que ele não tenha te distraído – James Sirius retrucou quando Rose chegou perto. Ela revirou os olhos mais uma vez; James sempre ficava mais irritado nos dias de jogo.

Quando todos entraram no vestiário, se fez silêncio enquanto ele pensava no que falar.

-Nós merecemos chegar na final – Ele começou – Nós treinamos duro. Nós discutimos táticas incansavelmente. Voamos dia e noite, neve ou sem neve. Todo nosso trabalho está aqui hoje. Nós merecemos – Ele repetiu – Mas…

“Eles também treinaram duro, no inverno. Eles  _ também _ merecem. E essa é a beleza do esporte. Não é quem treinou mais ou melhor que necessariamente ganha. Nós precisamos jogar duro  _ hoje _ . Precisamos voar como se fosse a única alternativa. Cada um aqui tem seus diferentes motivos para ganhar hoje. Mas sei que todos nós temos o mesmo motivo: queremos levantar aquele troféu de novo. Mas antes de chegar à final, precisamos ganhar  _ hoje _ . Eu confio em vocês e sei que todos vamos lutar pra ganhar. Então vamos mostrar que além de merecer pelo nosso trabalho, merecemos estar na final porque seremos melhores hoje!”

Todos gritaram após o discurso de James. E ele começou seu outro ritual: ele falava individualmente com cada jogador. Como apanhadora, ela sempre ficava pro final.

-Rosie – Ele disse baixinho com o sorriso que ele sempre exibia quando ia irritá-la – Nós jogamos juntos desde que você aprendeu a voar. Eu sei da sua capacidade. Eu confio 100% em você, e sei que você é a melhor apanhadora dessa escola hoje em dia. Então eu sei que você vai dar o seu melhor, e vai mostrar pra meu irmão e aquele seu namoradinho como os Potter-Weasley fazem!

Rose riu e assentiu, puxando James para um abraço.

Todo mundo ouvia coisas positivas de James, e inferno, ela iria dizer coisas boas para ele também.

-Você é a pessoa mais insuportável da face da Terra – Ela informou num sussurro ao seu ouvido – Mas você também é um excelente capitão. Todo nosso trabalho e crescimento como um time e jogadores individualmente foi fruto do seu trabalho. Sua mãe se orgulharia de seu trabalho se soubesse tudo o que você faz, e seu pai pintaria o rosto por você.

James riu e apertou Rose mais forte no abraço, agradecendo num sussurro e beijando o ombro dela antes de se separarem.

O jogo não estava fácil, mas eles já esperavam isso. Treinaram para isso. Era incrível como James lera corretamente todas as jogadas da Sonserina, e o time da Grifinória conseguia neutralizar as jogadas do adversário.

James já tinha marcado seis vezes, e o placar marcava 120-100 para a Grifinória. O dia estava muito frio, e o vento atrapalhava um pouco, mas pelo menos não estava impedindo a visibilidade.

Rose ainda não tinha visto o pomo-de-ouro, e desconfiava que a apanhadora da Sonserina também não. As duas estavam voando longe uma da outra, cada qual com sua estratégia. Rose preferia voar por mais lugares, mantendo os olhos afiados. As vezes se metia entre os outros jogadores, o que ajudava a confundir o jogo quando o time precisava.

Foram duas horas de jogo, e um placar apertado para a Grifinória, até Rose ver o pomo pela primeira vez. Ele estava sobrevoando a arquibancada da Lufa-Lufa, tranquilamente, sem que ninguém visse.

Rose nem precisou pensar; sua vassoura já estava em movimento antes dela tornar consciente o desejo de ir na direção do pomo. Rapidamente a apanhadora da Sonserina percebeu e a seguiu.

O pomo, reagindo à atenção, acelerou o passo, mantendo-se próximo dos espectadores. Isso tornava a captura mais difícil e arriscada. Rose se concentrou para não atingir ninguém, e ainda assim continuar no encalço da bolinha.

Aos poucos, todo o estádio parou para observar a corrida, menos os outros jogadores. O pomo zigue-zagueava, dançando e deixando claro o quanto ele não queria parar sua jornada.

Mas a vontade de Rose era ainda maior, e, tomando uma atitude arriscada, preferiu seguir pela direita enquanto o pomo ia pela esquerda ao desviar de um suporte de arquibancada.

O pomo parou de lutar quando entrou em contato com a mão de Rose, e metade do estádio explodiu em felicidade.

Soltando o grito preso na garganta, ela se dirigiu para o meio do campo para comemorar com os companheiros de time no chão. Um a um eles foram abraçá-la, e o último foi James.

-Eu sabia, Foguinho! Eu sabia! – Ele exclamou, erguendo Rose num abraço enquanto ela gargalhava.

-Ganhamos! – Era só o que Rose conseguia responder. James a colocou nos ombros e a levou para o meio da torcida da Grifinória que invadia o campo.

Depois de alguns minutos – e de James anunciar a festa no Salão Comunal – os espectadores saíram e restou ao time o vestiário para ficarem apresentáveis para a festa.

O banho que Rose tomou foi demorado, mas ela aproveitou cada segundo. Ela amava aquele jogo, e ganhar daquele jeito era espetacular! Ela saiu do vestiário sorrindo, preparada para fazer algum comentário que provocasse James – como ele tendo que agradecer por ela ter garantindo o triunfo ou algo assim.

Perto do vestiário masculino, James estava encostado na porta, com uma garota do sétimo ano extremamente próxima dele, ambos rindo de alguma coisa.

De repente, Rose não estava mais tão animada para a festa.

Ela saiu o mais rápido possível dali, tomando cuidado especial para não fazer nenhum barulho. No castelo, preferiu ficar andando a esmo ao invés de ir para a festa no Salão Comunal. Considerou ir para a biblioteca, e estava no caminho, quando lembrou de Scorpius. Tomou o caminho para o Corujal, onde enviou um bilhete pedindo para Scorpius se encontrar com ela ali.

Ele levou quase vinte minutos para chegar, mas estava com duas xícaras de chocolate quente na mão, então Rose achou melhor deixar passar.

-Me chamou para se vangloriar? – Ele perguntou sorrindo, entregando a xícara para Rose. Ela deu um meio-sorriso, e Scorpius franziu a testa – O que foi? Na verdade, por que você não está na festa?

Rose deu um longo suspiro.

-Não tô afim – Ela disse simplesmente.

-Ok, eu to sacando a vibe triste agora. Mas você me chamou aqui, então tem algo a me dizer – Ele falou – Eu, Scorp. Fala.

Rose fez uma careta.

-É que ele me irrita demais! – Rose exclamou. Scorpius ergueu as sobrancelhas.

-Ele sendo?

-O imbecil do James Sirius – Ela respondeu.

-O que ele fez agora?

-Nasceu – Ela retrucou, depois se empertigou – Ele acha que é o  _ máximo _ ! “Sou James Sirius Potter, meu pai salvou o mundo, sou o maioral, todas as garotas em amam!”. Ele é ridículo, isso sim.

-Rosie, até eu sei que James parou de usar o pai para contar vantagem.

Rose revirou os olhos e Scorpius riu, ficando sério logo em seguida.

-Albus veio conversar comigo – Ele começou, hesitando – Sobre o que estamos fazendo.

-É, ele falou comigo também – Rose confirmou.

-Talvez ele esteja certo – Albus considerou.

-É.

-Talvez seja melhor encerrar isso – Ele continuou.

-Scorp?

Ele fez uma careta.

-Eu vou falar uma coisa, mas você talvez não goste.

-Fala.

-Não acho que essa tenha sido a melhor das ideias. Você só conseguiu deixar seu primo com mais raiva, e ele não pegou menos no seu pé. E…

-Fala – Ela vociferou.

-Acho que o motivo de início pode ter sido ensinar uma lição para ele, mas acho que depois… foi outro.

Rose suspirou.

-Você está certo.

-Então…

-É, é melhor. Eu falo com Hugo. Obrigada por tudo – Rose disse, abraçando o amigo.

-De nada, Ro. Você e Al são meus melhores amigos. Não tem muita coisa que eu não faça por vocês.

Rose sorriu, mas não respondeu.

-Que bom ouvir isso.

Eles viraram para a porta do Corujal, onde Albus entrava com uma cesta provavelmente cheia de comida.

-Vamos, eu estou faminto e Rose brilhou – Ele disse, indicando para cima para irem para outra torre – E aqui é péssimo para comer.

Eles foram andando juntos, rindo sobre a escolha do lugar.

-Ei, isso significa que você não vai mais pro treino? – Rose perguntou a Scorpius, quando eles comunicaram Albus que tinham terminado (e só isso).

-Nah, eu vou – Scorpius respondeu – E Albus também.

Albus gemeu.

-Eu não quero encarar James Sirius num treino.

-Nós vamos para apoiar sua prima – Scorpius disse.

-Tá. Mas ela deve uma cerveja amanteigada.

Rose deu um peteleco nele e se escondeu em Scorpius para não receber a vingança.

Era ótimo estar com amigos.

***

Quando Rose decidiu voltar para o Salão Comunal, já passavam das nove da noite. O castelo estava silencioso, e ela julgava que a festa já teria diminuído no momento.

O silêncio quase completo quando o retrato girou permitindo a entrada dela confirmou que a festa já tinha findado, e ela podia respirar aliviada. Isso significava várias pessoas dormindo pelo salão, algumas bêbadas, e algumas se beijando nos cantos. Era sempre assim.

O que ela não esperava era ver James Sirius com uma garrafa de Cerveja Amanteigada na mão, encarando a lareira amargurado.

Quando ela entrou, James virou o rosto em sua direção e fez uma careta.

-Bem vinda, Rose! Essa é a nossa festa! A festa pro time, aquele que você faz parte! – Ele falou sarcasticamente. Rose se segurou para não revirar os olhos e se aproximou dele.

-Você está bêbado? – Ela perguntou, e ele revirou os olhos. 

-Não, Rosie. Estou completamente sóbrio. Eu e toda a casa estávamos esperando a apanhadora que fez uma das jogadas mais espetaculares dos últimos anos aparecer. Pra comemorarmos todos juntos.

Rose sentiu uma pontada de culpa.

-Desculpe. Eu não estava afim de festa – Ela justificou, passando a mão pelo rosto.

-Você pelo menos poderia não mentir – Ele retrucou – Eu sei que você estava no corujal com Malfoy, Rose.

Rose trincou os dentes.

-Para de ficar usando o Mapa para ver onde eu estou, James. É sério – Ela avisou – E eu não sei do que você está reclamando, se já tinha companhia para a festa.

-Quê?

-Jimbo, você é tudo menos besta. Quantas garotas estavam aqui ou no vestiário querendo lhe fazer companhia? 

James ergue as sobrancelhas.

-Na  _ festa _ . Onde eu vim comemorar com meu time e com minha casa e minha  _ família _ – Ele ressaltou – Hugo também não sabia onde você estava.

Rose suspirou.

-Eu vou falar com ele. Eu só não entendo porque você está  _ tão _ chateado, James. Foi uma  _ festa _ .

James levantou e jogou os braços pra cima em frustração.

-Foi só uma festa, mas era importante pro time e pra sua casa! – Ele exclamou, e depois se acalmou – Eu só… é só que eu pensei que você consideraria mais sua família que seu namorado, Rosie. Mas tudo bem. Eu coloquei expectativas em você. Não é culpa sua.

Então James saiu meio resignado do Salão, a expressão de tristeza encoberta enquanto ele passava pelo retrato.

-Eu considero – ela murmurou pra si, ciente de que James não mais escutaria.

***

Ele dissera que não era culpa dela, mas Rose sentia que era. Ele estava de certa forma correto. Era uma festa importante. Ela deveria ter ido no mínimo para comemorar com Hugo e Lily, que não tinha visto depois do jogo.

Claro que ela teve um motivo para não ir – ela precisava falar com Albus (o outro motivo tinha que ser efetivamente desconsiderado) – mas ela entendia a chateação de James.

E por isso esperar ele voltar da cozinha era uma boa ideia. 

O Salão Comunal já estava vazio quando o retrato girou. James entrou, ainda com uma feição desanimada.

_ Ah, droga. _

-James – Ela chamou. O garoto olhou na direção dela, mas não fez menção de ir até Rose. Ela entendeu que deveria ir até ele.

-Diz.

-Eu – Ela limpou a garganta – Eu queria pedir desculpas. Eu deveria ter vindo pra festa, mesmo que pouco tempo. Mesmo que eu não estivesse tão afim.

Ele encostou na parede e cruzou os braços.

-E estava afim de ficar com Malfoy.

-Isso não tem a ver.

-Claro que tem. Você não estando afim poderia simplesmente ter subido para seu quarto ou algo do tipo – Ele discordou – mas você foi consolar Malfoy, e ele nem gosta de Quadribol.

Rose revirou os olhos.

-Eu não fui consolar Scorpius, James. Eu  _ não _ estava afim de vir pra festa, e precisava conversar com alguém, e esse alguém foi Scorpius.

James bufou pelo nariz.

-E qual seria o problema? – Rose exclamou, perdendo a paciência – Eu entendi o que você falou, mas o motivo não importa! Não sei porque o fato de eu ter estado com Scorpius te irri–

Aparentemente ela nunca iria saber, porque naquele momento James Sirius fez algo que ela não estava esperando de jeito nenhum.

Ele puxou Rose por um braço para perto dele, e com o outro segurou a nuca da garota firmemente, de maneira a conseguir direcionar os lábios dela aos dele.

Bem,  _ ninguém _ podia culpar Rose pelos segundos de choque porque ela definitivamente não esperava ser beijada por  _ James Sirius _ , seu primo. 

James Sirius, que tanto enchia seu saco e agora direcionava a mão de seu braço para sua cintura.

James Sirius, que ficava no seu pé dia e noite e agora enrolava sua mão nos fios ruivos que inspiraram tantos apelidos.

James Sirius, que fazia questão de sempre ter a última palavra em tudo agora a empurrava contra a parede e a fazia querer estar ainda mais perto dele.

James Sirius, cuja mania de passar as mãos pelos cabelos a irritava tanto e agora fazia entender que  _ pelo amor de Deus, sim _ , esse cabelo  _ pedia _ mãos nele o tempo todo, puxando, torcendo e alisando.

James Sirius, que lhe ensinara a voar agora lhe mostrava exatamente como ele gostava de ser beijado e beijar, como ele gostava de apertar sua cintura e passar as mãos pelas suas costas e correr os lábios pelo seu pescoço, deixando algumas mordidinhas no caminho.

James Sirius, que sentia tanto prazer em lhe irritar também parecia gostar  _ extremamente _ das unhas de Rose arranhando suas costas, do suspiro que ela soltou quando ele segurou as duas mãos dela acima de sua cabeça.

James Sirius, cujos olhos tão conhecidos agora fixamente encaravam os seus, ambos arfando pesadamente.

James Sirius, que quando ouviu o barulho de uma porta batendo se assustou e se afastou, murmurando coisa ininteligíveis enquanto ia para o dormitório.

James Sirius, que as vezes fazia Rose perder a cabeça e a deixou com apenas um pensamento:  _ oh, Deus. _

***

Rose tentou não pensar no que aconteceu na noite (madrugada?) anterior, mas era difícil. Era difícil não só porque aquele fora sem sombra de dúvidas o melhor beijo da sua vida, mas porque toda vez que ela se lembrava do beijo, ela se lembrava de quem participara com ela.

James Sirius, seu  _ primo _ .

Ela sabia que isso era comum, principalmente no mundo bruxo. Mas era estranho. Por exemplo, ela não consideraria beijar  _ Albus _ . Não mesmo.

Mas para ser justa, ela também nunca tinha pensado em beijar James. 

Então sim, ela estava distraída enquanto descia para o café da manhã. Lily não estava lá, tampouco James (e ela estava levemente agradecida por isso), mas Hugo estava sentado, então ela foi até o irmão e pediu desculpas pela ausência na festa.

-Tudo bem – Ele respondeu dando de ombros – eu não fiquei muito tempo de qualquer jeito.

Rose sorriu e se serviu como geralmente fazia. Hugo falou sobre uma carta que a mãe deles havia enviado, e Rose gelou, lembrando do irmão linguarudo.

-Hugo?

-Sim?

-Você não falou nada pra papai sobre eu e Scorpius, certo? – Ela perguntou suavemente.

-Uh, não. Claro que não – Ele respondeu, e Rose soltou um suspiro de alívio – Pra mamãe sim.

Rose gemeu em frustração.

-Hugo! Você tem que aprender a ficar mais calado!

-Desculpa! – Ele pediu fazendo uma careta – Então definitivamente não é para contar pra ninguém que você e James se beijaram ontem, certo?

Rose arregalou os olhos.

-Eu… como… Hugo… como você… ele…

-Eu vi – Hugo confessou, corando – Eu estava descendo para pegar um livro que esqueci e… eu não  _ quis _ ver, mas vocês estavam lá e… 

-Certo, não foi culpa sua. Só não conta pra  _ ninguém _ , certo?

Hugo assentiu, continuando a comer.

-Bem… se estiver te preocupando, pela lei, relacionamento entre primos  _ não _ é incesto.

-Hugo… – Rose disse num gemido (mas sim, estava preocupando).

-Só dizendo – Ele replicou, dando de ombros – mas continua sendo…  _ traição _ , caso um dos dois esteja namorando.

-Bem, que bom que eu e Scorpius terminamos ontem depois do jogo, então – Ela disse, com um pequeno sorriso – Mais um motivo para você ter ficado calado. 

-Eu não vou falar mais nada, juro.

Rose riu e abraçou o irmão.

Sim, ela considerava muito a família.

Com o jogo no dia anterior, ela acabara não estudando. Então foi se encontrar com Scorpius e Albus na biblioteca para tirar o atraso. Durante todo o tempo ela ficou se questionando se deveria ou não falar o que ocorrera, mas achou melhor esperar no mínimo falar com James.

O problema era que James parecia ter desaparecido. Nos poucos momentos que ela o viu, ele balbuciou alguma coisa e sumiu. Ela também não estava super afim de falar sobre o assunto, mas bem. Era necessário.

No treino aberto ele não teria como escapar, ela ponderou, descendo para o campo com Scorpius e Albus. Ela poderia encurralá-lo depois, ou algo do tipo.

-Esse treino é mais um pequeno descanso sem descansar de fato – Ele disse para o times – E um dos poucos que deixarei trazer entes queridos de outras casas – James acrescentou, franzindo a testa ao ver Scorpius e o irmão – Então vamos nos divertir e fazer um treino divertido!

O tom de voz dele, contudo, não era nada divertido, mas ele se esforçou na vassoura. Mostrou jogadas (que não deveriam mais ser usadas no próximo jogo), fez piruetas jogou bolas de golfe para Rose pegar, usou os balaços…

No final, quem estava assistindo aplaudiu. Scorpius e Albus acenaram de longe e indicaram que estavam indo embora. Rose assentiu e se virou para James Sirius.

-Corrida? – Ela ofereceu, com um meio sorriso. Ele a imitou, e como sempre faziam, dispararam contra o vento.

James ganhou dessa vez.

Eles desceram da vassoura e Rose o ajudou a guardar as bolas, e levar a caixa para o local adequado. Quando estavam na porta do vestiário, James, hesitantemente, a chamou.

-Sim? – Ela perguntou, cruzando os braços. Eles se aproximaram lentamente e sentaram no banco que ficava entre os vestiários.

-Eu… olha, é difícil falar isso, mas… – Ele começou, gaguejando – Eu, hum, percebi uma coisa hoje no treino.

-Sim…? – Ela o instigou a continuar, franzindo o cenho.

-Bem, eu percebi que Malfoy veio, o que é ótimo. 

-James, ele–

-Calma, deixa eu falar. Só que eu não pude deixar de notar que… isso é difícil… mas eu  _ acho _ que ele,  _ talvez _ , goste mais… hum… de meu irmão, do que de você.

Rose ergueu as sobrancelhas.

-Quê?

-Ele nunca olhava pro campo. Ele e Al estavam conversando e rindo o tempo todo. E ele olhava para Al… diferente, não sei. Mas era mais intenso do que ele olhava pra você. Então eu estou te alertando, só isso.

-Você está querendo dizer que o garoto que me deu um beijo de boa sorte há menos de uma semana é gay? – Rose perguntou.

-Rosie… eu não sei, eu só…

Rose estreitou os olhos.

-Isso não é pelo que aconteceu naquele dia, sabe – Ele continuou, meio sem graça – Bem, você sabe. Eu estou te alertando porque eu me importo muito com você.

-Sim, fico lisonjeada em saber que meu primo se importa comigo – Rose replicou, franzindo o cenho.

-Meu pai eterno, você é cega. Esquece que nossos pais são irmãos. Eu, James, me importo com você, Rose – Ele disse, agora a olhando nos olhos. Depois, hesitantemente, acrescentou: – Talvez mais do que eu deveria.

Fez-se silêncio. Rose ouvia ao fundo alguma coruja, mas o som mais alto era sua própria pulsação acelerada.

-James…

-Eu não sei como isso aconteceu, ok, mas aconteceu – Ele falou rapidamente – Mas não importa. Você está namorando Malfoy, e eu não quero que você se machuque.

-James, nós somos  _ primos _ – Ela ressaltou. James revirou os olhos.

-Sim, bem, que seja. Esquece isso.

-Que somos primos? – Rose perguntou confusa. James pegou suas mãos.

-Que eu finalmente entendi que sou apaixonado por você, Rosie.

Rose sentiu seu queixo cair levemente. Era isso, então? Era por isso que ele enchera tanto o saco dela com Scorpius? Isso explicava tudo sobre o jeito que ele a tratava?

Sim, ela concluiu. Ele a tratava diferente porque não sabia como lidar com o fato de gostar  _ demais _ da prima. E bem… a recíproca era verdadeira.

-Hugo disse que tecnicamente primos não constitui incesto – Rose falou delicadamente. James soltou as mãos delas e passou uma pelo seu cabelo.

-Por que seu irmão diria isso?

-Porque ele viu o que aconteceu depois da festa – Ela explicou e James grunhiu.

-Aquela peste é um fofoqueiro desgraçado.

-Mas ele sempre está certo – Rose contrapôs.

-Eu… – James suspirou – Que seja. Só fique… atenta, ok? Eu sei que Malfoy não é mau caráter, mas–

-Você poderia por favor esquecer Scorpius e vir aqui por favor? – Ela pediu. James franziu o cenho.

-Pra quê?

-Pra que eu possa te beijar direito, Jimbo – Ela sussurrou, puxando James pelo uniforme.

_ Dessa _ vez ela estava mais atenta, e ficou feliz que James não cometeu o mesmo erro dela de não esperar o beijo. Rapidamente ele passou uma mão na sua cintura e outra soltou o rabo de cavalo que prendia as mechas ruivas.

Eles se beijaram tão intensamente quanto da primeira vez: uma confusão de lábios, língua e dentes. Rose parecia determinada a bagunçar o cabelo dele o máximo possível, e James não parecia se importar.

Na verdade, ele estava mais preocupado em puxar Rose para mais perto, e perdeu a paciência com o banco: com um grunhido, colocou Rose em seu colo e sorriu.

Rose revirou os olhos e voltou a beijá-lo. Ele ainda estava sorrindo, e era gloriosa a sensação de estar tão feliz que simplesmente  _ tinha _ que sorrir no meio do beijo.

Também era extremamente boa a sensação de James morder o lábio inferior dela, e passar as mãos pela perna da garota, até…

-Ok, ok – Ela disse arfando e se separando do beijo de James – calma, aqui, Jimbo.

Ele riu e a beijou mais uma vez, abrindo seu sorriso mais malicioso.

-Acho que nós dois sabemos que você tem que me chamar de  _ Jumbo _ agora.

***

A Páscoa n’A Toca era sempre um grande evento. A Sra. Weasley – bem, Molly Weasley, já que a essa altura já existiam muitas Sras Weasley – ficava em êxtase ao ver a casa cheia com os filhos.

Naquele ano, Hogwarts liberou os alunos para passarem o final de semana de páscoa em casa, contanto que usassem a rede de Flu.

Molly ficou ainda mais contente ao ver os netos chegando.

Os filhos e respectivos cônjuges só chegariam mais tarde.

Hugo, Lily e Albus foram imediatamente atrás de Arthur na Oficina para ajudá-lo na próxima bugiganga. 

James e Rose preferiram ajudar a avó com a cozinha e a arrumar a casa. Molly já estava acostumada com os dois se provocando incessantemente, e apenas se divertia com a cena.

-Pronto. Se quiserem ajudar mais, levem essas roupas lá para o antigo quarto de Ginny e depois estão liberados – Molly disse sorrindo. 

James pegou o balde maior e deixou o mais leve com Rose. Eles subiram discutindo a estratégia que deveriam adotar para o próximo jogo.

O quarto antigo de tia Ginny era legal, porque era cheio de pôsteres do time que ela fez sucesso como jogadora depois.

-Sabia que meu pai interrompeu seus pais no maior amasso aqui? – Rose disse, com um sorrisinho. James a imitou, se aproximando e fechando a porta.

-É mesmo? – Ele perguntou, repousando as mãos na cintura de Rose.

-No aniversário dele – Ela continuou – Sua mãe que me disse.

-Temos que honrar o quarto, então – Ele afirmou fazendo Rose rir e a puxando para um beijo.

Em retrospecto, talvez não tenha sido a coisa mais  _ esperta _ a se fazer, mas quando adolescentes apaixonados fazem a coisa mais esperta?

Claro, eles não precisavam ter deitado na cama, muito menos tirado a camisa de James.

Mas eles  _ queriam _ , então qual o problema?

O problema se revelou alguns minutos depois de muitos beijos, muitas mãos que passeavam em locais,  _ ahem _ , não tão adequados.

Se revelou na voz e forma de Ronald Weasley.

-Rose Weasley! – Veio a voz do pai da garota do andar de baixo.

Os dois arregalaram os olhos e Rose pulou de cima de James.

-Que história é essa de namorar o filho de  _ Malfoy _ ?!

-Veste logo a droga da camisa, James! – Rose sussurrou.

-Eu to tentando, mas você jogou embaixo da cama!

-Pra ficar perto!

-Ron, deixa a garota em _ paz _ ! – Rose ouviu sua mãe dizendo.

-Malfoy, Hermione! Um Malf–

A porta foi aberta por Ronald Weasley, e ele parou para observar a cena à sua frente.

James Sirius estava agachado no chão, uma camisa na mão. As costas estavam levemente vermelhas.

Rose, em pé, estava com a blusa e a saia visivelmente fora do lugar, os cabelos completamente bagunçados e os lábios inchados.

Ron começou a balbuciar coisas ininteligíveis enquanto apontava de um para o outro.

-Bem, o senhor disse nada de Malfoy – Rose disse fazendo uma careta – James Sirius é melhor, certo?

Ron piscou várias vezes, aparentemente incrédulo. Hermione apareceu logo em seguida, olhando a cena em sua frente com um leve sorriso.

-Oh, Deus – Ela suspirou.

-Você disse que era pra eu cuidar dela, tio – James Sirius disse sorrindo.

-HARRY POTTER! – Ron berrou, descendo as escadas.

Rose fez uma careta e desceu logo atrás, assim como James que finalmente vestira a camisa.

-Ron…? – Harry perguntou, depois viu o estado do filho e da sobrinha e suspirou.

-PRIMEIRO MINHA IRMÃ, AGORA MINHA FILHA! – Ron exclamou, fazendo Ginny e Hermione gargalharem – EU VOU TER QUE AFASTAR OS POTTER À FORÇA?!

Harry abriu um sorriso e deu de ombros.

-Não é nossa culpa que vocês são todos ruivos.


End file.
